Irremplazable
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Su corazón aún estaba marchitado, no podía olvidar a su señora, aquella mujer por la que tenía tanto aprecio, cariño..amor, mientras caminaba por el último lugar donde le enseñaba a luchar recordaba, el dólor que sentía Soifong s Pov // escena Yorusoi


**Irremplazable:**

**Pairing:Soifong ´ s POV/ YoruSoi**

**Sinopsis: Su corazón aún estaba marchitado, no podía olvidar a su señora, aquella mujer por la que tenía tanto aprecio, cariño..amor, mientras caminaba por el último lugar donde le enseñaba a luchar recordaba, el dólor que sentía**

¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Cincuenta años?..¿ Cien quizá?, ya he perdido la cuenta de las lágrimas que he derramado trás su partida, caminar por los pasillos sin recibir ninguna de sus bromas, cumplir las órdenes sin poder salvarla, cruzarme con ella mientras que pasa de largo.

"¿Por qué te fuiste sin mi, Yoruichi-sama?"....

Caminaba con decisión intentando que mis pies no se entrelazaran mientras me otorgaban el título, que ella una vez tuvo, ¿Cómo debía estar? ¿Alegre? ¿Orgullosa? o ¿Dolida?, la mezcla de sentimientos en mi gélido corazón ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, se había vuelto un trozo de hielo, en el cual nadie podría entrar jamás ¿Debería odiarla por ello?. Quizás sí, quizás no.

"Quizás ... para vos , sólo fuera una más... sólo eso"

Recordaba como la había conocido, yo aún era una cría, sólo quería servir a la mujer que me había dado un techo, y me había dado la posición y el lugar para poder protegerla, fué uno de los largos privilegios que nadie tuvo, que yo pude robar toda su atención, toda su personalidad, toda su carisma y guardarla en mi corazón.

-Capitana hay problemas cerca de la doble hoja.

-Ya lo he notado, voy enseguida.

¿Otra rebelión por no matar a Kuchiki? Qué estupidez, esperaba terminar con eso, aunque fuera una distracción para mis propios pensamientos, antes de ir al lugar "infectado" por aquellos ryokas, fuí al último lugar donde estuve con mi señora, aquella noche que nunca olvidaré, en la que yo entrenaba y ella apareciendo como una bella diosa me enseñaba algunos trucos para la batalla, que feliz era, mi corazón gritaba de júbilo hasta poder acariciar sus cabellos mientras dormía en mis rodillas, que momento más hermoso, pero a la vez tan trágico, ya que comenzó su traicción hacia mi.

-Este lugar jamás cambiará.

Conforme me apoyaba en el tronco de aquel árbol de sakura, miraba el lugar, seguía intacto, como si allí nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si todo sobre ella hubiera desaparecido, ocultandolo como un gran secreto más, en esta condenada sociedad de almas, cada secreto montaba el pilar de este lugar, una completa mentira...

-Os odio... os odio

Susurré al borde de mis lágrimas mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, ¿Nunca se iría este maldito dolor que aún me cegaba?, no, seguro que no, sólo me quedaba hundirme, dejar todo aquel sentimiento en mi interior y ser tan gélida como fuera posible.

-..Yo..Yoruichi-sama ¿Por qué?..

Aquella pregunta se quedó en el aire mientras los últimos rayos del sol daban sobre este lugar, diciendo adiós a todo, a esto a lo que renunciaba mientras se convertía en rabia y en ira, no pretendía ser debil, al contrario, conseguiría superarla, conseguiría superar a aquella maldita mujer que me traiccionó, eran sentimientos que no me podía permitir pero no me importaban, ella hizo que pensara así que me convirtiera en lo que soy y seré a partir de ahora.

-Te olvidaré... te olvidaré...

No pude escapar de mi asombro al sentir unos brazos que me abrazaban por detrás, quien sería el maldito que querría aprovecharse de una capitana como yo en estos momentos, lo mataría, si lo hubiera reconocido, me quedé quieta mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi boca, no podía moverme, podría quitarmelo de encima con una patada, cuando me disponía a hacerlo una sonrisa que conocía a la perfección hizo que se me erizara la podía ser ella... ¡no podía!, intenté girar mi cabeza pero no me lo permitió sólo quitó la mano que tenía sobre mi boca haciendo que suspirara.

-_Lo estas haciendo muy bien,SoiFong, sé fuerte y no llores más_

Su voz había sido como un susurro para mis oídos ¿Acaso me había estado espiando?¿ Cómo sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o no?

-Yo..Yoruichi-sama

Sólo fué nombrarla y desapareció en una pequeña brisa que se formó, parpadeé por unos momentos mientras me levantaba mirando para todos lados ¿Había sido una ilusión?, sí, lo había sido, las últimas lágrimas que aún se posaban en mis ojos, las hice desaparecer mientras sonreía muy posible que la odiara por haberme abandonado, que nunca me hubiera dicho sus planes me doliera, pero... esa persona era irremplazable para mí, y seguiría queriendola y admirandola hasta el final de mis días.

-Irremplazable, esa es la palabra con la que la describiría en mi corazón.

Usé mi shumpo como si con él desapareciera de aquel lugar, integrandome a la batalla, si el destino era caprichoso, quizás y sólo quizas la vería denuevo....

**fin:**


End file.
